


《欲》第三章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 调教文排雷！！！！
Kudos: 24





	《欲》第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 调教文排雷！！！！

贺子虞迷迷糊糊的从顾然怀中醒来时，天已经大亮了，他不安分地动了动，听到头上传来男人的声音：“安分点，宝贝，要知道早起的男人可没什么自制力。”  
贺子虞僵了一下，这才反应过来自己的处境，臀上传来隐隐约约的疼痛感，他想起昨天的情形，耳朵又不受控制地红了。  
“唉～”抱着他的男人长长地叹了一口气，语气略显不满：“子虞，你难道没什么要给我的吗？”  
贺子虞抬起头，盯着顾然一脸茫然。  
果然吗。顾然低头咬了咬贺子虞微红的耳垂，颇有些恶狠狠地提醒道：“比如早安吻。”  
贺子虞小幅度地躲着顾然恶意的欺负，磕磕绊绊地献上一个算不上熟练的吻。  
一吻结束，顾然伸手按下床头的通讯器，不出三分钟，门口响起了敲门声。  
“进来。”  
顾然把贺子虞抱着往上带了带，靠在床头朝他介绍起了面前的人。  
“这是陈叔，家里的管家，平时有事我不在都可以找他帮忙；方姨，有什么想吃的可以告诉她，当然在我有所需求的时间段里，你最好吃一些清淡的东西；阿凡，从今天开始是你的贴身保镖，我并不限制你的行动，但我有义务保证你的安全。”顾然搂着贺子虞朝他介绍着走进来的几个人。  
“陈叔好，方姨好，阿凡哥好。”贺子虞礼貌的朝床边的三人打了一个招呼。  
他昨天晚上被顾然抱回来的时候已经睡着了，自然也没有见到这家里的几位熟人。  
“贺少好。”陈叔笑呵呵地回他，又朝站在一旁的方姨打了个手势。  
“贺少好，”方姨将手中的小餐车推近床边，“少爷，您吩咐的早餐。”  
顾然点了点头，端起熬的浓稠的小米粥，拿着勺子试了试温度，然后从容地喂到了贺子虞的嘴边。  
贺子虞张嘴咬住勺子含在嘴里，被顾然搅拌着调戏了半天才吞下软糯的小米粥红着耳朵道：“我可以自己来的，主人……”  
确实应该让他自己来，顾然将碗递给怀中的男孩，心里想着要是真喂下去这粥可能要吃上一天。  
他掀开被子下床，朝着面前的三个人点了点头，随后朝贺子虞吩咐道：“好好休息，衣柜里有适合你穿的衣服，我还有些事情要处理。”  
随后再次倾身吻了吻贺子虞的额头，头也不回地出了门。  
贺子虞站在窗边出神，陈叔已经是第三次敲门请他下去吃饭了。  
没有食欲。  
贺子虞叹了一口气，自那天早饭之后，这已经是第三天了，他再也没见到顾然一面。几天的独处时间让他有充足的精力思考问题，终于让他生出荒谬感。  
这算什么？被带到不知名的别墅像个宠物一样圈养起来只能等待男人的临幸？他不知道男人的身份，年龄，甚至是姓名！  
真是荒唐。贺子虞捏着拳头，最终还是挪着步子下了楼。  
和前两天一样，依旧是丰盛的午餐，贺子虞食不知味地解决了一顿饭，终于按捺不住地问询：“陈叔，他……嗯……先生今天也不回来吗？”  
“少爷的行踪我们一向没资格过问，贺少也许可以打个电话问问。”陈叔笑着回答。  
他这才想起自己没有电话，更别说男人的号码。贺子虞愈发烦躁，他舒了一口气接着道：“我要出门，我记得他说过不会限制我的行动。”  
“当然。”陈叔点了点头，喊来了门外的阿凡。  
“贺少想去哪？”阿凡替他打开车门，恭恭敬敬的问询。  
贺子虞沉默了几秒，最后下定了决心：“去银杏小区。”  
阿凡答了句是，坐上驾驶位发了车，贺子虞靠在车窗玻璃上失神，一路无语。  
顾然听着来人汇报完贺子虞的行踪，微不可察地点了点头吩咐他出去。他靠在沙发上，单手点着皮沙发的靠背，不知道在想些什么。  
“很少见King对人这么耐心。”白羽坐在几天前孤狼坐的位置上，探究意味明显。  
“真该让你的主人看看你现在是什么样子。”顾然瞟了他一眼，没有解释的意思。  
“那孩子是个新手，只有让他发自内心地臣服了才能进行深入的服从教育。”孤狼打开门走进来，盯着霸占着他位置的男孩似乎是有些懊恼地询问：“你霸占了我的位置那我坐哪呢，我的小奴隶？”  
“谁知道呢，也许你可以选择坐地板，我亲爱的主人，他们看起来很干净。”白羽耸了耸肩笑的放肆。  
“这可真是难办，下次让人来把这个沙发换成双人的。”孤狼挤过去把人抱到自己腿上坐下，然后转头朝一言不发的顾然道：“还不走，这地方你都待了两天了？”  
“再等等。”顾然面上毫不在意，只是在心里重重的叹了口气。  
说来可笑，他竟然在害怕。  
他玩了六年SM，见过了很多的sub，第一次见到贺子虞那样干净的人。在那样的家庭里生活了十八年，男孩的居然还能拥有那样清澈的一双眼，这很不可思议。  
他不知道如果贺子虞选择回到自己的家庭，选择回归正轨自己应不应该阻止，顾然捏紧了拳头，他不想毁了贺子虞。  
“King，想要就要争取。”白羽找了个舒服的姿势靠在孤狼怀里，好心的提醒。  
顾然一愣，才发觉自己被一个sub教育了，他挑了挑眉，不满地回击：“两年前你可不是这个态度，看起来孤狼果然管教有方。”  
这话精准地戳到了白羽的痛处，两年前的那场公调是他一直以来的最不愿意提起的事，他默默地缩在孤狼怀里闭了嘴。  
“你恼羞成怒也不必拿他开心吧。”孤狼抱着男孩安抚。  
顾然耸了耸肩没再回话，起身出了门。  
贺子虞站在门口酝酿了长达五分钟，才敲响了棕红色的防盗门。  
门很快被打开，贺子虞盯着面前胡子拉碴的中年男人，觉得颇有些恍若隔世的味道。  
“怎么是你？”男人很明显有些意外。  
“我只是回来看看。”贺子虞叹了一口气，听不出来语气。  
“没什么好看的，你不是跟了陈老板吗？能随意出来吗？还是说他让你来的？”男人语气生硬，挡在门口没有让他进去的意思。  
贺子虞愣了一下，才反应过来男人并不知道他已经被顾然买走了，于是他试探性地问了一句：“如果他对我没兴趣了呢？”  
男人面露凶相，恶狠狠地道：“什么叫没兴趣？当初是他点名要的你！他难道要出尔反尔让我继续还债？！”  
“他妈的不会遇到这么背的事情吧？明明是他自己看上了你，你到底做了什么？”  
贺子虞沉默的听着男人抱怨，心中无限地悲凉，他捏了捏拳头，却还是抱着最后一丝希望：“你把我送过去的时候，知道他是什么样的人吗？”  
男人瞪了他一眼，“什么样的人？不就是有些奇怪的癖好吗？他那么喜欢你，肯定也不会真的伤害你，你跟着他吃穿不愁，不过是卖卖屁股而已，对你来说也是件好事。”  
贺子虞终于听不下去，他转身冲下楼，楼上还传来男人骂骂咧咧地声音，他只觉得恶心，扶着栏杆不停地干呕。  
想见主人。  
想抱着主人。  
想吻主人。  
贺子虞抓着栏杆无助地蹲下身子，一只手捂着嘴小声呜咽，谁都好，救救他，快来带走他。  
“别哭，宝贝。”身后传来熟悉的声音，紧接着他被来人抱到了怀里。顾然拍着他的背轻轻地安抚，朝一边的阿凡使了个眼色，抱着贺子虞上了车。  
车辆安稳的行驶了好一会儿，贺子虞才在顾然的安抚下平静下来，他感受着熟悉的气息，小声地喊了句：“主人——”  
顾然没有回话，只是低下头吻住了他。  
车开回别墅时，贺子虞已经被顾然压在后座上脱得只剩了一件衬衫，他被命令用嘴叼着自己的衬衫，顾然正趴在他腰间，不停的用牙齿打着印记。  
阿凡停好车面不改色的直视着前方出声提醒：“少爷，到家了。”  
“嗯。”顾然含着贺子虞的乳珠，平静的回了一个字，贺子虞叼着自己的衬衫角，弓着身子拼命地压抑着自己的呻吟。  
终于，几分钟后，顾然放弃了他的小樱桃，脱下自己的外套裹着贺子虞抱着他上楼进了卧室。  
他一把扔了外套将贺子虞放到床上，双手住着他的腿往上一推，含住了男孩早就挺立地阴茎。  
“啊——”温热的舌头扫过马眼，贺子虞猛地一激灵居然就这么颤颤巍巍地射在了男人嘴里。  
顾然毫不在意的吞下他的东西，笑着道：“这么快，宝贝？”  
“呜——主人——”贺子虞羞得几乎崩溃，他抓着自己的衣角，被男人欺负得眼眶发红。  
顾然后退了一步，平复了一下自己的欲望，才重新看向床上的人。  
“脱掉衣服，宝贝。”  
贺子虞撑起身子，红着脸脱掉自己的的衬衣，双手背在身后，分开腿跪立在床上。  
他记得顾然说过，听到“脱掉衣服”和“过来我身边”这两个命令时，他需要向主人展示自己的身体。  
“很棒，宝贝。”顾然勾起他的脸奖励性地吻了吻，随后又退到了贺子虞能看到他的最佳距离。  
“看着我，子虞。”顾然吩咐着。  
“告诉我，你属于谁？”  
“我属于您，主人，我的一切都属于您——”贺子虞红着眼睛，显得有些激动。  
“很好，宝贝。那么从现在开始，你将不再和以前的你有任何的联系，你属于我，也只属于我，你将成为我唯一的奴隶。从今以后，你所拥有的一切权利都来源于我的给予，我将成为你的主宰者，掌控和支配你的一切。”  
贺子虞仰头看着顾然，男人的语调严肃，注视着他的眼神却温柔得不可思议。  
“那么贺子虞，现在告诉我，你是否愿意？”  
隐约意识到男人在做什么，贺子虞突然鼻子一酸，觉得心脏跳动得快要蹦出胸口，在男人鼓励的眼神下，他垂下眼睑，乖巧地回了句：“我愿意，主人——”  
我愿意从今往后，只属于您……


End file.
